Disorders of asymmetries and/or imbalances in gait have been associated with significant clinical morbidity, mortality, and healthcare cost and resource utilization. For example, loss of balance and falls can result in acute injuries, hospitalization, and deaths. Additionally, the progressive deterioration of the joints, either with associated pain or without pain, can cause balance/gait disorders. For example, injuries to the anterior cruciate ligament can lead to deterioration of the knee joint anatomy and function. Another example is the deterioration at the knee or hip joint anatomy and function secondary to rheumatoid arthritis and/or osteoarthritis, either before or after partial or total hip joint replacement surgery. Yet another cause of balance/gait disorders is unequal weight bearing between the lower extremities, resulting in chronic musculoskeletal pain, including back pain. As might be appreciated, numerous challenges exist in preventing, treating and rehabilitating balance and gait disorders.
Even though the causes for many balance and gait disorders are well understood, improvements in assessment tools for analyzing these disorders are desired. This is particularly the case where it is desired to assess gait and/or balance quantitatively during the totality of ambulation and activity over a prolonged period, for example, over the course of a full day.